Levi y Matsuri: Los heroes de la humanidad
by Anonima20c
Summary: En el año 2016, unos gigantes aparecierón en la ciudad centro del "Pais de las olas" arrazando con todo. Al principio solo se especulan algunas teorias sobre lo susedido. Matsuri, es salvada por miembros de los C.E.N.I para luego ser integrada a ellos combatiendo a los "Titanes". Pero Levi, uno de los Capitanes de los C.E.N.I no le ara la vida facil a Matsuri debido a su caracter.


Hola :) Bueno, es mi primer fic. Explicare un poco, de Naruto solo ocupe el nombre de Matsuri pero no su personalidad ni apariencia. De Shingeki no kyojin ocupe el personaje de Levi Rivaille prácticamente completo, solo que al enamorarse sera mas demostrativo que en el anime XD. El amor estará presente pero no sera la única categoría, habrá suspenso, acción y aunque no se vea un poco de gore (Ya que hablo de sangre, decapitaciones, etc) Habra alguna escena de sexo por ahí xd. También ocupe otros nombres de personajes de SNK. Ojala les guste! ^^

Capitulo 1: El desastre

El mundo sigue su curso como de costumbre. La gente sigue su día a día con la misma rutina. En pleno siglo XXI, la vergüenza, el pudor y la timidez an quedado en el pasado como tantas otras cosas a excepción de algunas personas con diferente personalidad como Matsuri. Una chica tímida, pesimista, vulnerable y muy antisocial. Matsuri caminaba como de costumbre en sus paseos nocturnos por calles solitarias mientras la ciudad dormía.

"Todo siempre es igual ... " Decía en su mente mientras se detenía a mirar el cielo estrellado "Siempre he deceado hacer algo importante ... algo que cambie mi vida." Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era un habito común en ella. El viento era escaso en aquella noche pero la temperatura del ambiente era muy frió. Ella es friolenta, algo que heredo de su abuela Merry, por eso decidió regresar. Suspiro como si se rindiera un día mas a soñar con algo nuevo o diferente y retomo su rumbo para volver a casa. Al llegar se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir decepcionada de todo. Como siempre.

Nunca sale de casa. No tiene amigos y el amor a desaparecido de su futuro, ella lo decidió después de haber recibido tanto daño por parte de los hombres. A sus 20 años no hace nada. Termino sus estudios a los 18 años y se quedo en casa a ayudar a su madre con los quehaceres. Su padre es el que trabaja y mantiene a la familia. Es carpintero y su hijo Eren (Hermano menor de Matsuri) lo acompaña y trabaja con el. A pesar de que Matsuri es muy negativa cabe destacar que es muy dulce, amable, preocupada y atenta con su familia pero esconde un carácter fuerte que nunca nadie ha visto en ella. Aun no había llegado el momento de que se diera a conocer ese lado de ella. De hecho ... ni siquiera ella sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer!

Al día siguiente ...

- ¡Matsuri! - Grito dulcemente Annie, madre de - Ven a favor del por tiempo.

-¡Ahí voy! - Respondió ella mientras corría de su cuarto al comedor donde estaba su madre poniendo la mesa para almorzar. - ¿Que pasa?

- Quiero que mañana vayas a pagar las cuentas al centro, yo debo ir al colegio de tu hermano y tu padre trabajara horas extras. -

- Bueno ... - Frunció el ceño. No le agradaba salir tan lejos de casa.

El día fue rutinario como casi todo en el mundo.

Al otro día ...

Matsuri tomo desayuno, se baño y se vistió con sus típicas prendas. Polera de manga larga con cuello ancho mostrando los hombros, calzas negras ajustadas y sus zapatillas, también negras. Tomo el bus al centro que se demora 1 hora en llegar a su destino y se bajo.

"Siempre es lo mismo, siento que no encajo con la gente de mi edad ... en realidad siento que no encajo en ningún lado, es como si debería haber nacido en otra época en donde la gente conocía el verdadero significado de respeto." Decía Matsuri en su mente. Miraba a la gente mientras caminaba hacia el edificio en donde se pagaban los consumos domésticos (Gas,agua y luz). "Ese tipo de hay solo esta observando mujeres al pasar" Refunfuñaba en su mente. "Esa señora de hay solo esta presumiendo su auto. Que engreída" Miraba hacia otro lado evadiendo tanta mediocridad por parte de la gente. "Esas chicas miran con desprecio a ese niño que esta pidiendo monedas. Que estúpidas! Mañana podrían ser ellas" Mientras seguía pensando llego a su destino. "Pff ... Por eso no me gusta salir. Siempre es lo mismo" Pensaba la desconforme Matsuri sin saber que ese día cambiaría todo para siempre.

- "¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Aaaah!" - Gritaban las personas en la calle mientras se escuchaban bocinas de autos, trotes de personas y ruidos de cosas derrumbándose.

- "¿Que esta pasando? ¡Dios mio que ha ocurrido!" - Comentaba la gente en el edificio donde estaba Matsuri. Todos se asomaban a las ventanas a mirar pero Matsuri se congelo como una estatua. Su corazón se acelero mas de lo normal. Estaba asustada y no sabia por que. - "¡Que es eso! ¡Mira, son demasiados! ¡Es horrible!" - La gente comentaba en voz alta y Matsuri mas se asustaba. Su cuerpo no respondía. Solo escuchaba los murmullos de las personas y el ruido que venia de la calle, pero ahora se escuchaban otras voces que gritaban afuera del edificio. - "¡Esto no funciona! ¡Capitán es inútil! ¡Aaah!" - Sonaba como una guerra. ¿Pero contra que? Hubo un minuto de silencio en el edifico provocado por algo que vio la gente por la ventana. Todos retrocedían en cámara lenta sin quitar la vista de las grandes ventanas del segundo piso. Matsuri seguía petrificada hasta que vio lo que le provocaba ese miedo. Una cara de un humano gigante se asomo de repente y miraba a la gente que acompañaba a Matsuri. - ¡¿Q-Que ... es ... e-eso?! - Logro decir Matsuri sigilosamente mientras sentía como su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos para luego latir mas rápido que antes. Un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella por completo. Un ruido ensordecedor comenzó de la nada y una gran cantidad de polvo cegaba la vista de todos en el edificio. Todos tocian ya que al no saber que ocurriría algo así no estaban preparados y el polvo logro entrar en su boca y fosas nasales. Matsuri presentía lo que había ocurrido y lo que iba a suceder ahora así que comenzó a mover las manos para todos lados espantando el polvo de su lado para poder ver. Se volvió a petrificar al ver que su presentimiento era cierto. El extraño ser de un manotazo rompió el muro quedando totalmente abierto el segundo piso del edificio y se disponía a agarrar a las personas. Aun no sabia cual era su objetivo con ellas pero no se trataría de algo bueno.

-¡No! ¡Ayudenmeeeeeeeeeeee! - Grito un hombre que había sido atrapado por en gigante. Su grito fue desgarrador e hizo doler los oídos de la gente.

-¡¿Q-que le va ha hacer?! - Pregunto Matsuri en voz alta presintiendo una vez mas lo que iba a suceder. Si. Se lo iba a comer. Matsuri comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos se agrandaban del susto al darse cuenta de la horrible escena que iba a presenciar. El gigante introdujo al hombre en su boca desde el torso hacia arriba dejando su cintura y piernas afuera. Lo corto en dos. Comenzaron los gritos desesperados de las personas que rodeaban a Matsuri al ver semejante escena, como si fuera sacada de una película de terror. Matsuri no podía moverse. Estaba aterrada. En su mente solo repetía constantemente la frase "Esto no es real" y nada mas. Al tratar de creer que eso era un sueño todo carecía de importancia por que en algún momento despertaría pero una mano le agarro la pierna obligando a esta a mirar que fue lo que la había tocado. - "¡Ayúdame! ¡No me dejes morir!" - Dijo una chica que estaba siendo atraída hacia el gigante con su mano. Matsuri reacciono y se dio cuenta de que era real. Sintió como la joven agarraba su pierna con toda su fuerza haciendo que cayera al suelo. Pero aun no podía moverse a voluntad, el miedo la petrificaba cada vez mas. El gigante jalo a la chica con mas fuerza y esta se soltó de la pierna de Matsuri yendo en dirección hacia la boca de el. "¡Voy a morir!" Pensaba ahora. - "¡Quería vivir algo diferente pero no me refería a esto!" - Decía en voz alta con lagrimas en los ojos. De alguna forma pensaba que era su culpa por querer un mundo diferente. - "¡Es el fin!" - Dijo mientras veía como la mano del gigante volvía a introducirse en el edificio pero esta vez en dirección a ella. Matsuri solo abrió los ojos mas de lo normal al ver que a cada segundo se acercaba mas y mas a ella. Agarro sus pies ya que estaba tirada en el suelo tras caer por la chica que quiso sujetarse de ella para no ser comida por el gigante. Sintió su mano en sus piernas y dejo de respirar por unos segundos. Veía muy poco porque sus ojos se nublaron con las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos al estar casi en shock. Algo ocurrió. La mano del gigante no la jalaba y había dejado de moverse. Trato de secarse los ojos para ver que había ocurrido y vio a un hombre de pie frente a ella dándole la espalda. Tenia una espada ensangrentada en su mano derecha y en la otra una especie de manilla. Cuando sus ojos se secaron completamente vio que el hombre tenia unas correas encima de su vestimenta y unas especies de cajas a los costados de su cadera. También tenia en su parte trasera algo extraño, parecía un motor de algo según ella. Escucho murmullos a su lado y miro. Habían mas hombres como el que la había salvado.

- ¿Estas bien niña? - Pregunto un hombre que se acercaba a Matsuri.

- S-si - Dijo un poco aliviada al ver que había sido salvada por esos hombres con ropas extrañas.

- Bien, ve con los demás y aléjense de las ventanas -

Matsuri solo asintió con la cabeza. Aunque había sido salvada aun estaba aterrada y las muertes que presencio estaban en su mente atormentándola. Se puso de pie como sonámbula y miro a su alrededor. El hombre había dicho que se fuera con los demás pero ella no veía a nadie mas que a ellos.

- Están en el tercer piso - Le dijo el mismo hombre al verla desorientada - Allí estarán a salvo pero no hagan mucho ruido ya que eso los atrae -

Matsuri subió al tercer piso y vio que todos estaban arrinconados en el suelo temblando y sollozando. Ella camino hacia una ventana. Estaban todas cerradas con persianas así que se acerco confiada a mirar entre medio de ellas. Su miedo volvió a apoderarse de ella al ver lo que ocurría afuera del edificio. Derrumbes, sangre en el suelo, trozos de cuerpo de personas y varios gigantes caminado en las calles de la ciudad. Miro hacia abajo y vio a los hombres que la habían ayudado, atacando al gigante que se la iba a comer. Ellos, lo amarraron con unos cables mientras enganchaban otros cables que los sostenían y giraban alrededor del gigante cortandole los brazos y la cabeza. La sangre saltaba sin dirección fija hasta que el despreciable ser con apariencia humana cayo al suelo decapitado y sin brazos. Los hombres desaparecieron de su vista al introducirse de nuevo al edificio. Matsuri cerro la rendija que había abierto para mirar y se dejo caer al suelo arrastrando su espalda en la pared cayendo sentada. Los hombres aparecieron en el tercer piso haciendo una fila de frente a todos los presente.

- Nosotros somos de la C.E.N.I, Cazadores de especies no identificadas y estamos aquí para mantenerlos a salvo. - Dijo el mismo hombre que le había hablado a Matsuri anteriormente. - Yo soy Jean, el es Reiner, el es Armin, el es Irvin y el es ... - Presento a sus compañeros apuntando a cada uno de ellos, pero fue interrumpido por el ultimo en presentar.

- Levi - Dijo sin mostrar alguna expresión.

"Levi" Repitió Matsuri en su mente "El fue el que me salvo"

¿Que son esas cosas? ¿De verdad estaremos a salvo? ¿Que aremos ahora? ¿Como saldremos de aquí? ¿De donde salieron esas cosas? ¿Nunca he oído de ustedes antes? ¡Identifíquense bien! ¡No sabemos si lo que dicen es verdad! ¡Se ven extraños! ¡Tal vez nos estén mintiendo y están de parte de esas cosas! Comenzó a gritar la gente, desesperados y a la vez asustados.

- ¡Cállense! - Grito una voz con tono de mando. Todos miraron en dirección a Levi - Estamos aquí para mantenerlos con vida, pero si quieren nos vamos y los dejamos aquí desamparados - Dijo manteniendo el tono de mando. Frunció el ceño. Estaba molesto por las acusaciones de los demás. Todos se quedaros en silencio asustados de las consecuencias que traería el que ese grupo de hombres los abandonara a su suerte. El suspenso se paseaba en el ambiente ...

Continuación ... Capítulo Siguiente; El Poder Oculto de Matsuri!

(Ojala a alguien le guste T.T)


End file.
